She Should Have Been a Son
by Raynexstarr
Summary: Ginnys not a lesbian,shes transgendered and shes coming out to her family.The person that she loves the most in the world is the one who accepts it the easiest.whats going to happen after Ginnys corrective surgery?leave only kind reviews!hg/gw w gw/oc 1st
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck

"Fuck." She whispered, looking into the mirror. The person who was in that mirror was something she really didn't want to see. Ginny had never been happy with the sex she had been born with and today was no different. Why had there been a mistake when she was born. Why did she have to be one of the most beautiful girls at school and she'd rather be going out with the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It wasn't that Ginny was gay or anything, she was transgendered.

She believed that she was supposed to have been born a guy.

"Today's the day." She whispered, the day where she would finally come out of the closet and tell someone, anyone. Not her parents yet, but someone. Then it occurred to her, Hermione Granger would be the perfect person to tell. Over the course of the past couple of years, she and Hermione had grown close and Hermione would accept her, hopefully. It also didn't help that Ginny had a crush on Hermione.

"Hermione… I need to talk to you." She said at breakfast and Hermione looked at her with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Okay." Hermione excused herself from the table and followed Ginny into her room.

"Is everything okay?" Finally came out of Hermione's mouth, as she looked at Ginny pacing around her bedroom, the bedroom the two of them shared.

"No, Hermione, there's something I need to tell you, something you should have known a long time ago." Ginny whispered.

"Ginny." Hermione began but Ginny help up her hand to silence her and continued to speak.

"Hermione, I'm not a girl… or at least I shouldn't be one."

"Ginny, you don't need to tell me this." Tears were falling freely out of Hermione's eyes as she said this and Ginny leaned over and hugged her.

"Yes I do, Hermione. You need to know the truth that no one else knows. Whoever created me made a mistake when he made me. He gave me the wrong parts." Hermione nodded.

"Ginny, I already know. I've seen you late at night wearing the twins' clothes and Ron's clothes. I've heard you talking in your sleep." She'd known all this time.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ginny questioned, talking instead to her knees because she couldn't look Hermione in the eye.

"You were going to tell me when you were ready." Hermione answered her, confidence brewing in her eyes and she was looking right at Ginny. "Today was the day that you were ready." Hermione now hard her arm around Ginny and was gazing at her.

"I'm happy that you told me."

"I'm going to need to tell my family." Horror went through Ginny's veins as she said that and then watched as Hermione shook her head.

"You don't need to tell them now. It took enough courage for you to tell me."

"But I want to start transitioning." Ginny complained.

"You can do that without them knowing. They'll just think you're a tomboy and since you have all brothers, it won't surprise them."

"Thanks, Hermione." Ginny whispered.

"Thanks for telling me the truth." Ginny didn't know how long she and Hermione hugged but it comforted her and she felt like a weight had been taken off her shoulders. Hermione accepted her for who she truly was and Ginny appreciated it.

"How do you think Harry's going to take it?" She finally asked, as it got really quiet.

"He really likes you, Gin. But I'm sure after the shock wears down, he'll be fine with it." Ginny nodded and stood up, exiting Hermione's embrace.

"Come on, let's go and finish breakfast." Ginny told her friend. Hermione stood up and her face was unreadable.

"Okay." She answered and followed Hermione out of the room. They sat back at the table and joked around. Nobody at the table except for Ginny and Hermione knew what was actually going on.

A/N- if you review saying you like it, I'll continue on with the story. I know that this is kind of sensitive for some people and I apologize but this is my story and I'm going to write it the way I want to. Once again, please leave a good review and tell me maybe what I should include in the next chapter. This is pretty much a reader decides the story type thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the summer, Ginny had been afraid to tell her other friends what she really was. Although she had meant to tell them, she couldn't do it. Hermione had been the easiest person to tell and Ginny had thought that she would be the hardest. It was August 31, the day before she was starting her sixth year of Hogwarts and she was finally starting to pack, something she had avoided since she had begun considering coming out to everyone. Everyday since she told Hermione, the two had become even closer than they had at first, and they had been close before that. She sat down on the edge of her bed and placed her head in her hands and took a deep breath. Ron should probably know, and Harry should probably know, the rest could wait until Christmas, she guessed. But what if Ron in all his anger or confusion told her parents. Her mother had been so happy when she found out that Ginny was a girl. But in reality she wasn't.

She took a nap and when she woke up, she felt more comfortable and more confident. It was then that she was able to put all the guys robes she had gotten when she went to Diagon Alley. Thank Merlin they had jobs that you could do over the summer. Rustling from the kitchen could be heard, but she just ignored it, her mother cooking as usual. Ginny felt bad for her siblings that were staying behind at the Burrow because when she and Ron left, Molly got very depressed and cooked everything under the sun, they'd gain about twenty pounds in two weeks. Once again, Ginny looked towards the mirror. Sure, she was wearing a pair of George's jeans and Charlie's hoody, but she'd just say there wasn't anything clean for her to wear, which was true. Hermione slid into the room and locked the door.

"Hey Gin." She said as she wiped her forehead with her hand. "Just got away from Fred and George. Want me to buy some anti rash cream. This was the safest thing to do." Ginny laughed as she continued packing. Hermione snuck a glance at what was being packed.

"Are you sure you want Hogwarts to know before your family?" She questioned with a little bit of an awkward face. "Because someone from Hogwarts could mail your family telling them what's going on."

"I can say they didn't have anymore robes when I went to Diagon Ally. I mean, I'm growing and stuff and I could just say that my old ones aren't fitting." Hermione nodded and walked closer to where Ginny was standing.

"Ginny, when you get the reassignment spells and stuff, what's your name going to be?" Hermione asked her. "I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to but…" she trailed off and that left Ginny to answer the question.

"Sometimes people choose names that sound like their old names, but the thing is, I was never supposed to be Ginny. I was never supposed to be a girl so I don't understand why I'd want to remember the huge mistake. I'm going to be Cameron. It's a common and nice name, I've loved it since I was little." Hermione nodded.

"That's what I wanted to name my son." She murmured. Ginny remained silent as she looked at Hermione, a million things going into her head at once. However, she couldn't do anything else because her mother began to yell through the door.

"Ginny, Hermione? Can you please come here and help me set the table for dinner? They both walked out of the bedroom, neither noticing that the other was blushing. For about ten minutes, they set the tables and it felt like there were more chairs than they had silver ware.

"Mom, how many people are coming?" Ginny finally asked after the sixth trip.

"The whole Order." She felt her heart skip a few beats. All these people were coming before she could get used to the idea of coming out to the kids at Hogwarts. Oh, she could spend the whole time in her room. How couldn't she have thought of that before? She and Hermione finally finished setting the table and were sitting back on the floor of their room.

"Does it feel awkward sharing a room with a guy?" Ginny asked, voicing the question she had been wondering for years.

"Ginny, I love you. It doesn't matter to me if you're a boy or a girl. If you're black, white, orange, or yellow. I don't care. It's your personality that I love." She replied, looking at her knees.

"I'd prefer it if you could start calling me Cameron or Cam."Ginny murmured back, not exactly knowing what else to say. She still was amazed by how easily Hermione was taking everything. "I'm going to do everything on the train because that's where I can do magic." She said. "I already know all the spells that will turn me into a guy." Hermione nodded and brought her into a hug.  
"I'll help you." Was her answer. "I can help you become what you want to become."

"You're the best friend anyone could ever ask for, Hermione."

"Hey, can we come in?" Ron asked loudly pounding on the door to Ginny's bedroom.

"I suppose." Hermione began while Ginny ran around the room hiding all her guy stuff. Hiding… as usual. In record timing, all of her stuff was hidden in the floorboard underneath Ginny's bureau. Ginny opened the door while Hermione sat down on the bed, both of them looking as though nothing was going on.

"So, what's going on, we haven't seen much of you this summer, Ginny." Harry said. It was true, usually she was following the three of them around like a lost puppy.

"Well, I've been busy with homework." Ginny murmured, not really looking him in the face.

"You can't have been doing homework all summer, Gin." Ron said with a magnificent roll of the eyes.

"Well, I've been mailing a friend who lives across the country as well. The point is, I've been busy Ronald, and I can recognize when you don't want me around." She snapped back at him. Ron just rolled his again and turned back to the conversation that Hermione was having with Harry.

"What do you mean you haven't done all your homework yet!" She suddenly said. "Harry, what have you been doing all summer?"  
"Quidditch." He muttered. "Hey Ginny, do you want to go on a walk?" Ginny stood up abruptly and they walked out of the room where they could instantly hear screams of "You haven't even started." They both chuckled at Ron's unfortune and continued to walk.

"Whose your friend that you've been mailing, Gin?" He asked her. She quickly came up with a name.

"His name's Ricky Johnson. He's in Hufflepuff."  
"So, are you guys dating?" He asked.  
"No, I'm not dating anyone. I'm single right now."

"What if…" He began. "What if we went out?" Ginny stopped walking and looked at him.

"I don't think so, Harry." They sat at the lake by Ron's house and put their feet in the water.

"So, why can't we?" He asked her. Ginny knew he was taking it badly. He had loved her for a while and she had pretended to have a crush on him when she was younger.

"I don't want to talk about it." She murmured.  
"So what?" He bellowed. "You choose now to be a lesbian? Gin, I love you. I don't get why you don't understand that. I've always loved you." He added more forceably but quieter.

"That's not the-"  
"So, if you're not a lesbian, then what are you Ginny."

"I'm a guy, and my name is Cameron." She screamed back and stomped back towards the house.

XXX

By four in the afternoon, all the Weasley brother's had found out Ginny's secret thanks to Harry. Charlie, Bill, George, and Fred had accepted it and had always guessed, but Percy and Ron were upset beyond belief. Harry hadn't come out of his room since he had found out and neither had Ron but he was with Percy instead.

"It's not going to be long until my parents find out." Ginny said, she was sitting on her bed again, talking to Hermione. "Ron, Percy, or Harry are going to tell them."

"So Harry didn't take it well?" Hermione hadn't heard the story of what had happened. All she had heard was the uproar in the house. Molly and Arthur had gone to the store to grab some stuff and they were getting Harry's neighbor on the way back.

"I didn't think he would. I mean, he's pretty much in love with me. What would you do if you found out that the person who you're in love with is actually a person of the same sex?" Hermione turned a funny pink color.

"I probably wouldn't take it well either." She admitted. "But what about Bill, Charlie, Fred and George? How did they take it."

"I heard that they didn't care. It won't be long until they'll want to talk to me though. All this is happening so fast though and the hardest thing is that Ron doesn't accept it and he's the only brother that still goes to Hogwarts." Hermione took her hand.

"I'll still be there." She promised and Ginny nodded.

XXX

Sorry everything happened so fast, but it will be more clear in the next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- I got a question from a reader asking where I got the idea of the story from. The truth is, it kind of came to me but I got some ideas from Boys Don't Cry. That is one of my favorite movies of all time and talks about Teena Brandon who became Brandon Teena. It stars Hillary Swank and is such a great movie! Watch it if you get the chance. My storyline is much, much more different but the idea of Ginny being Transgendered came from that. Thanks for reading and if you guys have any more questions just ask. Please review but I'll remind you at the end! P.S. i got the name of the fanfic from Nirvana's She Should Have Been a Son, even though the lyrics have nothing to do with the fanfic either. Oh yeah, and if you guys have any other questions, I'll answer a few of them in the A/N at the beginning. Please enjoy!  
**

**XXX**

The end of the summer dinner/party started at around six o'clock and consisted of everybody's favorite food from Mrs. Weasley. Ginny had been forced to go out to the garden to be involved and had chosen to wear a pair of her more loose jeans and a regular t shirt. Nobody seemed to notice except for Percy, Harry, and Ron who just had a look on their faces that she couldn't explain. She couldn't eat anything because she felt sick to her stomach and was afraid that one of her three unforgiving brothers would let her secret slip before she was ready.

"Hey, Ginny. Can we talk for a minute?" It was her favorite brother, Charlie and she nodded. They went into her room and he sat on Hermione's bed while Ginny sat on the floor.

"Does mom and dad know?" He began. She shook her head and he nodded. There was silence for a minute. "I love you and I'll try to do something to make them not say anything. I can't make any promises but I'll try." Fred, George, and Bill walked inside to where they were sitting.

"What are we going to do?" Fred asked, without his usual smirk. "Mom and Dad shouldn't find out until Cam is willing to tell them."

"How did you find out about my name?"

"I just kinda knew. You used to name all of your dolls Cameron and shit." Ginny laughed. Bill and Charlie looked at each other which everybody ignored.

They all talked more and went back outside.

"Ginny, this is Spencer." Molly introduced Ginny to a boy who stood around six foot two and was muscular.

"Hi Spencer." Ginny muttered. Spencer smiled at her and shook her hand.

"He's Mad Eye's nephew and he's staying with us tonight and we're bringing him to Hogwarts in the morning."

"Oh, why haven't I met you before?" Ginny turned her gaze towards Spencer who shrugged.

"I'm in Ravenclaw. Seventh year." He told her and Ginny nodded. "So, you know Harry, Hermione, and Ron, right?"

"Actually, no. I mean, I've seen them and stuff but I've never had classes with them. I'm actually just in Care of Magical Creatures all the time with Hagrid because that's the stuff that I'm interested in."

"That's my favorite class. It's great just to be able to go outside for ninety minutes a day and not worry about anything."  
"You kind of do have stuff to worry about." Spencer pointed out. "I mean, it's Hagrid." They both laughed.

"Seems like they've hit it off." Molly whispered towards Mad Eye who smiled which made his face look even more horrific.

"Mom." Ginny said sternly. Molly shrugged.  
"Just trying to help, dear. I mean, you havn't brought a guy home in ages. I don't think ever." Ron opened his mouth, clearly about to say something and Fred kicked him.

"Say anything and I'll hex you so your ass will actually be your head." He snarled. "Don't know what it's going to do though, no one will be able to tell the difference." Ron swore under his breath and continued talking to Harry who was looking everywhere but at Ginny.

"Do you want to go inside?" Spencer asked Ginny who nodded and motioned for Hermione to follow which she did. "What was that with Ron and Fred all about?" He questioned when it was just them.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione said. Spencer gave her a look that made Hermione turn scarlet "Fine, I said something about Hagrid's beard because he had something in it and Ron was going to tell him something else."

"Why did Fred say that though." Hermione was quiet for a moment.

"Because she and Fred are dating." Ginny blurted out. Hermione and Spencer both looked at her, and Hermione looked kind of annoyed but she didn't say anything as not to blow her cover.

"Hey Spencer, how are you? Haven't seen you in a while, mate!" George and Fred were coming in as well. Hermione went over to Fred and pulled him off to the side for a moment, to tell him what was going on, no doubt. When she was done, Fred grasped her hand and walked over to where they were standing, Hermione's face a pale pink color.

"I'm doing well, I miss versing you guys in Quidditch, I miss Quidditch in general actually."  
"Why, do you not play anymore?" George asked him and he shook his hand.  
"I haven't played in a few years, after Drew graduated I didn't really see the point." Spencer shrugged.

"Why, you were brilliant, probably could make it to professional!"

"Did Ginny tell you she plays Quidditch?" Harry's strained voice could be hear from a little behind her.

"Harry, can you go away, please?" Ginny moaned desperately. "We're kind of having a conversation." Harry shook his head.

"I don't know what the hell's wrong with you, but I don't want you hurting Spencer as much as you've hurt me." Spencer looked around.

"What's going on?" Spencer sounded upset, confused. Ginny looked at her feet and didn't answer the question being asked. She silently willed in her head for something to happen to Harry. And for that thing to happen fast.

"You like Ginny, right?" Harry asked him. Spencer nodded.

"She seems like a nice girl, yeah."

The whole crowd that was in the room, and you could hear a pen drop it was so quiet.

"Well-" Harry began but was cut off by another spell.

"Muffliato!" It was Fred, or George… one of the twins anyway and Harry tried to open his mouth again and speak but no noise would come out. The ones on Ginny's side smiled and grinned while Harry looked pissed off. He went upstairs and that just left Ginny, Hermione, Spencer, and the twins.

"Let's take this to the broom closet, I think." Fred told them and they all walked to the front yard in order for them to have a private conversation. Fred and George were soon ahead, trying to get Spencer's mind off of what had just happened by talking about Quidditch.

"Bulgaria's going to lose against Portugal." George said.

"No way, Krum!"

"One decent player, Portugal's got seven." Ginny stopped listening to their conversation and turned to Hermione.

"What do you reckon we should do?" She asked her and Hermione shrugged.

"Cam, it's not me… it's you. Do you want Spencer to know the truth and find out now or do you want him to get the lies and learn the truth later on when he fancies you more? Because I can tell he fancies you right now." They stopped and Ginny gave her a big hug."  
"I love you, 'Mione."

"I love you too, and I know you'll make the right decision." They continued the walk and were finally there. They all took turns walking inside and sitting. The place was larger than you would initially think and they all fit comfortably.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Spencer asked her.

"Spencer, I'm not a girl. Or at least I shouldn't have been a girl." She began and he remained calm. "I was given the wrong… parts."

"Guys, do you think I can talk to her alone for a few minutes?" Her friends all looked at her to see her reaction and she nodded.

"You guys can go." She said and Hermione leaned over to give her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Listen, I know you're probably mad for learning all this now…" She began and he shook his head.

"Ginny, I'm not mad at you. In fact, I'm transgendered as well. I should be a girl." Ginny sat there now, refusing to make eye contact with him. She wouldn't have to go through this journey alone if they became friends. She could help him and he could help her.

"We should be friends." Ginny said. "No, that came out wrong. Do you want to be friends with me. I think we could really help each other if we became friends." He nodded.

"I was thinking of coming out this year. You know, do everything on the train."

"Yeah. I was too. We could help each other with the spells and everything." They grinned at each other and then Ginny asked him one last question.

"Spencer, why did it seem like, you fancied me then?"

"Because I could tell you were transgendered. I sort of have a gaydar type of thing so I knew. And I could imagine you as a guy. Ginny, when everything's done… do you want to go out with me?" Ginny remained quiet for a minute, thinking of Hermione. But Hermione would never like a person like that. Spencer understood her.

"Yes. After we've done the spells and stuff, I'll date you." They both smiled her and he quickly kissed her on the lips.

"That's all the stuff we'll get until we're done." She smiled back at him although she felt like she was missing something deep inside.

XXX

**A/N Okay, what did you guys think? I kind of like it although I still think I'm going kind of fast, but I promise it will be slower after the spells. And just keep in mind the stuff with Spencer isn't going to last the whole time. Hermione and Ginny is going to be the couple! Now please don't forget to review and I'm going to review back for everyone who reviews me… I promise! Another request for you guys, I have a fictionpress account and people over there seriously suck at the whole reviewing thing =) I have a bunch of viewers and favorite people and people who want to be alerted but I have less than three reviews on them. So it's**

**fiction press .com/~boo81393 **

**(There are no spaces but it would show up unless i did that)  
**

**And I'll offer you the same on that. If you review my story, I'll review one of yours and add it to my favorites! Thanks so much guys and I'll update it as soon as possible. Love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this has taken absolutely forever for me to write. I've had so many AP classes and college appointments and things of the sort like a horrible break up and coming out as bi to my friends I just haven't had the time or patience. But I'm back now and this is gonna be an extra long chapter!**

**-Beca**

**XXX**

Ginny was pacing nonstop around her room. Everything was packed up and locked away in her trunk that she'd need for the upcoming school year and the train was leaving in about…. Four hours. Hermione was fast asleep in her bed and getting the rest that Ginny knew deep inside she needed but just couldn't bring herself to do. Ever since talking to Spencer, Ginny felt as though Hermione had begun pushing herself away although it had been only a few hours. Why had she started to do this? Especially now when Ginny needed her more than anyone else. She was going through the biggest change in her life and the only person who was on her side was just going to turn her back like nothing had happened between then.

This however, was her own fault she knew deep inside. Before Spencer came and Ginny had talked to him, Ginny thought there was a chance that something could happen between them. Finally, she pushed these thoughts aside. Hermione would hopefully come around and even if she didn't, then it wasn't meant to be in the first place. She got into bed and fell asleep for two hours. Then, she had to wake up again to begin getting ready for the trip to school, and the trip that would change her for the rest of her life. Hermione was in the shower while Ginny got dressed in her muggle clothes, once again an old sweatshirt of one brother and the jeans of another. Her hair was thrown in a ponytail and Hermione came out of the bathroom in her towel, murmuring spells to dry and straighten her hair as she walked. The fierce feeling of desire went through Ginny and she ignored it, just as she ignored many of her other feelings.

"Hermione, can you get changed in the bathroom." Ginny barely managed to choke out as Hermione had begun to dress before her very eyes.

"Oh of course. I'm sorry, Cam." The girl all but snapped back. Ginny, taken back, walked out the room to avoid a confrontation between the two of them. That's the last thing they'd need when things were already getting unnecessarily hostile between the two of them. Breakfast was already at the table with Harry and Spencer sitting down drinking coffee and talking about Quidditch.

"I'm thinking about going back to that game this year. I've missed it, mate." Spencer was saying as he looked into his cup. Harry was enthusiastic as they spoke and Ginny noted it had been the happiest he'd sounded in quite a while.

"Good morning, boys." She said, finally making her presence known as she sat down and grabbed a piece of toast from the plate that stood in the middle.

"Morning." They both answered. Harry didn't appear to be mad at her anymore and she was slightly surprised.

"Is everything cool between us?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Spence and I talked about it." Harry replied. "And I understand it a bit better now. I know you weren't trying to hurt me. You were just trying to protect who you really were. And I accept it. And I'm sorry I was such an ass about it yesterday." Spence? This kid was turning into a guardian angel with each passing moment for Ginny's life. Instead of speaking, Ginny just bent down and gave Harry a tight hug and poured herself a glass of orange juice after she had broken the embrace. Spencer cast a glance at Ginny which she decided to ignore and just continue on with breakfast and though of the spells she would soon begin to cast to turn her into the person she was meant to be.

XXX

Within an hour, things were backed into the beatup Oldsmobile that Arthur had purchased since his old car was still running amok in the Forbidden Forest. Everybody was smooshed together, with Ginny in between Spencer and Hermione, probably the most awkward thing she'd been through in her whole life. Hermione was refusing to speak or joke along with anyone else in the entire car and was ruining the atmosphere. Arthur and Molly didn't seem to notice, they were busy talking to Ron and Harry about god knows what and Ginny was busy looking out the window, pretending the tension wasn't there. It was still a surprise to everyone how five trunks and seven people fit in a five passenger muscle car, but the were wizards, so nobody spoke a word of the magic that Arthur had most likely performed to get that to work.

Finally, there were at the King's Cross Station and everybody got out of the car and managed to find carts for their trunks. Instead of going to the Prefect's cart, Hermione, Ron, and Harry went off to their own compartment and that left Ginny to remain with Spencer.

"Some people don't know that Hogwarts has a gay/straight alliance." Spencer began as he opened the door for the compartment they had spent a few minutes in front of before they actually went inside.

"So, is that where we're going?" Ginny asked him. "I'm straight though…" Spencer just shook his head with a smile as he pushed her through the door softly and dragged both of their trunks into the compartment. He sat down and motioned for her to sit next to him which she did.

"We're the first people in the compartment so I'm going to let you know this now. We're a secret group because some people don't want for their desires to be known to everyone. We aren't to speak a word to anybody else about who's here and what we talk about. Do you understand?" Ginny nodded and pointed at the bathroom that was in the compartment… when were there bathrooms there? Oh well.

"Are we going to change now? Or are we going to wait for everyone else in the group to come here and join us?" She asked him and he shrugged.

"It's up to you even though I think we'd be better of because some of them have gone through this before… they'd know what to do if something went wrong. And to be honest, I want us to change by ourselves, and then be able to see each other when we're done. It'll be a new beginning for both of us." Ginny nodded and checked her watch. They still had a little while to go until the train left and she decided to fall asleep. About three hours later, someone was shaking her awake and she opened her eyes to Spencer's face three or four inches away from her own. "It's time." He whispered and she stood up and stretched. Also taking a moment to look at the other people in the compartment who'd come in while she was asleep.

It wasn't a large group, somewhere between ten and eleven and they all looked surprised to see here there.

"Ginny Weasley." One of them said and she looked over to a girl, Rose James, who was in her own year although in Hufflepuff. "What are you doing here?" Ignoring her question, Ginny looked towards Spencer and he smiled.

"Let's do what we need to do." He said and Ginny walked with him to the bathroom of the compartment. There were two stalls and all the boys went with Ginny, the girls with Spencer. For about ten minutes, demands were murmured and spells were cast. Ginny's hair was cut and she grew a few inches so she stood at around five eight instead of her five three she had previously been. A boy, who's name she'd already forgotten, picked up a mirror and showed her the reflection of the person she was now. (link for pic .com/image/ginger%)

The boys all walked out of the stall and Ginny undressed at looked at her body. Her breasts were gone, she'd acquired a penis. She had hair where she'd previously shaved and she had a soul patch type thing on her face. Ginny had finally become Cam. And that's what made her happy. She'd made the right decision and who she was on the outside was finally who she was on the inside.

**Chapter 5**

Cam left the stall that he was in and put his clothes back on as he looked into the bigger mirror that was by the sink. He softly touched his face, and he couldn't believe that this had happened to him.

"Spencer." He said, his voice sounded very deep and he touched his Adam's Apple while he spoke. "I wanted to know if you were okay?" The stall opened that Spencer was in and Cameron looked at the girl that he had become. Standing at about five foot two, she was beautiful and resembled Mackenzie Rosman from seventh heaven. "You look absolutely beautiful." Cam murmured while taking in her beauty.

"You aren't so bad yourself." She answered with a small giggle as she put her clothes back on.

He couldn't take his eyes off her, and all prior thoughts of Hermione got pushed aside as he went over and kissed her fully on the mouth. Spencer broke the kiss and looked at him.

"My names Skylar. " She barely whispered. "Skylar Thomson." Cam nodded and kissed her again, when the kiss broke, they went back into the compartment with everyone else who'd made their changes possible.  
"Thank you." Cameron said to everyone as they looked at both him and Skylar, to see how their work had paid off. The train began slowing down and everyone slipped their robes on before they got to the school. Sure, they were all in different houses, but they were united and all had something in common. They were all misunderstood individuals, even in the wizarding they were something others didn't find normal. They were all gay, lesbians, bisexuals, transgendered. Some were even questioning or curious about their sexualities. However, being in this group would help each become more in tune with who they were on the inside and they knew that they would be able to come together. They were one.

XXX

The sorting had finished and everybody who was at the Gryffindor table at least had gotten over the inicial shock of finding out that Ginny Weasley had become Cameron over the summer. And even Dumbledore seemed to know what had happened because he had called him back after the opening dinner to tell him that everything was in the boys dorm. Some of the people accepted her for who he now was, but other's were not so merciful. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan had both sworn never to speak to him. And a few of the girls who had been in her dorm didn't want to be anywhere near him either. It hurt, but it was what needed to be done because he needed to be happy. On the way back to the dorms, Harry found him.

"Hey, Cam." He called, running up to meet him, they were almost there but not quite near the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Harry." Cam greeted back, but he continued walking, not stopping to speak with Harry. Harry however, pushed him over towards the side and began talking to him.

"Look, Ron's not happy," He began. "But I don't care. I want to be your friend. Hell, I'll be your best friend. I don't care about the history you and I have. I want things to be normal between us. Forget what I told you a few days ago." Cameron nodded and looked up the stairs, surprisingly towards one of Lavender Brown and then gazed back at Harry.

"I accept." His voice rumbled. "When are Quidditch tryouts?" He continued to ask.

"The week after next. And everyone's going to have to go through a new tryout. Even you, and Ron… everyone."

"Well ofcourse, everyone's gone it seems like. And those who are left don't want to play this year. They're more interested in their course work." Instead of getting an answer, Harry just continued to walk away from Cam and up the stairs. Yelling towards Ron as he went to wait up for him. Cam stayed where he was and looked towards everyone else who was walking towards their common rooms. They had normal lives. But soon his would be normal too… or at least he hoped it would be. When he was just about to get up and head towards his own room, he heard footsteps from behind him and saw Lily Jones, from the train.

"Hi, Cam." She whispered as she stood next to him. Cameron looked towards her and then back down towards the ground.

"Hello, Lily." He murmured back. "I was about to head back to my room…" He trailed off while looking at her again and she shook her shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry then. We can talk tomorrow. I'm a prefect and I know we have our first class together tomorrow. Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid." Cam nodded.

"Very well, I'll come find you, and we can walk with Skylar down to the class together." Lily smiled and nodded.

"Okay… goodnight Cameron." They both walked their separate ways to their dorms and finally Cam was in his bed, where he belonged after putting his pajamas on. So far, everything was going pretty well. It would be an adventure to see what else was going to happen when more people found out and his true identity, well more prior identity, came out across the school.

XXX

The next morning, Cam woke up and took a shower, totally ignoring everyone in his entire dorm room. They didn't accept him and he wasn't going to waste his time trying to get them to. That just wasn't the way Cam was. After his robes were on, he went into the common room, not knowing who he was waiting for until Hermione walked down the stairs. Now, Hermione was no Skylar Thomson, but there was just something special about, something Cam couldn't help but love about her.

"Hermione." Cam called out a greeting. And Hermione glanced over.

"Good morning, Cameron." She answered cooly and began walking away and towards the portrait hole so she could go to breakfast.

"So what, everything changed? Just like that? Hermione we used to be friends." Cam shouted after her, finally letting his anger from the past few nights. Hermione turned around.

"You used to care about me, Cam." She said back. "I knew you did. And then she comes and I'm nothing to you. I'm done playing games with you!" At that, she continued walking and Cam just stayed and watched her go. Regret filling him as she did.

After four or five minutes and a couple of invitations to go to breakfast from a few of the fourth and fifth years, Cam went to breakfast by himself and sat at the end of the table. He heard the whispering going around him, and now knew how Harry felt when he went through all the Chosen One and when they thought he was the heir of Slytherin. But everything that was said about Harry then proved to be lies by the end of the year. For Cam, every secret or whisper was damaging him. Cameron Weasley used to be Ginny Weasley, one of the most popular girls in her year. She was doing this for attention, not because she truly was transgendered. She would never truly be a he. The whole situation was pure and utter bullshit. By the time breakfast was over, Lily and Skylar were both waiting for him to walk with them to their first period classes. Finally, people who accepted Cameron for who he really was.

**XXX**

**I hope everyone enjoyed my update =) and once again, I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I gave you all a double chapter to try and make it up and also because on this is the same day on which Bon Scott passed away at the age of 33 years old (February 19****th****, 1980). So R.I.P. Bon Scott**


	5. Chapter 5

Hagrid had had everybody in the class break off into groups of three. So it stayed Lily, Cameron, and Skylar to try and attempt whatever it was Hagrid had planned. Not everybody was there yet so they were free to chat around the campfire that had been set up before they got there.

"So, how's your dorm?" Cameron asked Skylar who just shrugged.

"They seem to be taking it well… nobody's said anything to me, at least not to my face. And nobody's said they won't talk to me anymore." She replied quietly while looking at Cam. Her face fell when she noticed that Cam wasn't going to add on to the good news of them changing, nobody cared that this was who he truly was.

"Yea," he finally murmured. "They don't want me here… well most of them don't." He added. Both of them nodded however they remained quiet. The bell ended up ringing soon after and the three looked up to see who else was there.

"Did nobody else get an o.w.l in here?" Lily whispered.

"Apparently not." Skylar answered but made no effort to sound as if she cared. A dark shape could be seen coming down the pathway they had followed ten or fifteen minutes before.

"Hermione." Cam managed to choke out, causing Skylar to frown at him. Hagrid came out before she got there though and clapped his hands together, grinning at them.

"Welcome, to sixth year Care of Magical Creatures. Nice to see you again." The majority of his smile was for Skylar, but she was going to be there the whole day. The two were best friends it seemed like.

"Good morning, Hagrid." Hermione said, slightly out of breath when she finally got to where the rest of them were. The open hostility could be felt by everybody in the group who was taking first period Care of Magical Creatures except Hagrid, but when was he not oblivious?

"Good morning, Hermione." He replied with another smile then looked around at the group. "I hope everyone had a good summer." He added to his previous statement and everyone nodded.

Hagrid had gotten them small eggs that they were taking care of and it was going to be their midterm as well. Skylark had told the group they were going to hatch into an animal that was a cross between a chicken and a turtle. Hermione remained distanced from the group for the whole class, but of course, why would she get involved with Skylar who she hated, Cam who had hurt her, and Lily who she didn't even know? Taking a few moments to think about it, Cam realized that Hermione had known that Ginny had loved her, and had accepted it. It was a surprise now that Cam thought of it, but he pushed it aside. That wasn't his problem anymore. And this was a situation that he and her could probably never work through. The bell rang and Lily and Cam walked to the library for their free period and left Skylar with Hagrid for the second period of the day. Hermione could be heard muttering to herself that she had to go to Muggle Studies or some strange class like that.

"That was probably the most awkward class I've ever had to sit through." Lily said with a bit of a smile on her face, like she thought the whole situation was funny.

"I used to love Hermione. But now I like Skylar. .. I think I hurt Hermione by choosing Skylar over her." Cam whispered across the table and Lily nodded. Still with the hint of a smile on her face.

"You're such an idiot," She murmured. "A half minded git. Of course she'd be upset. Someone spends all their time going after one person, then when that person starts to care about them, they just turn their back and pretend that person never existed. Cam, you used to be a girl, you can't be that oblivious to girls' feelings." Cam rolled his eyes.

"Thanks for being soooo helpful." Was his reply and he grabbed his potions book out of his bag and briefly glanced over the first chapter.

There was suddenly a loud tapping noise that came from behind them. Cam looked up and behind him to see his brother and Harry standing there at him, Lily was walking around the different aisles, grabbing a book then opening it for a moment before whispering something inaudible and putting it back within the shelves.

"What did you do, you git?" Ron all but snarled at Cam. Cam glanced up at Harry who just shrugged his shoulders.

"What could you possibly be talking about?" He replied coolly to his older brother and folded his arms across his chest, moving his hair to one side of his face so he could see.

"You know damn well what I 'could possibly be talking about," the older Weasley answered. "What did you do to Hermione?" The smirk dropped from Cam's face as he shook his head.

"This is between her and I… not you, and not Harry." Cameron said to him, looking at Harry. "If you two get involved in this quarrel then things just aren't gonna end well so mind your own business." Leaving Lily in the library, he slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his potions book to head down to the dungeons where the next class would start in about five minutes time. The bell rang right as he was getting there and watched as Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zibani walked out. Apparently his cronies hadn't been able to get into the class. He watched Malfoy elbow Blaise and pointed to where Cameron Weasley was standing.

"Look what happened to the love of your life." He said with a smirk. "Finally came out of the closet then, Weasley. It's not like we all didn't know you were a lesbian."

"Fuck you, Malfoy." Like he couldn't start with his antics on the worst day possible. A wand came out of robes and soon Cam found himself with his back to the wall.

"What exactly did you say to me, Weasel?" He murmured, his greasy blond hair up in Cam's face.

"I said fuck you, Malfoy." Cam defiantly said back to him, blasting spit all over Malfoy's face. Blaise soon stood between them.

"It's not even worth it, Draco." He whispered to Malfoy, forcing the wand back into his robes. "Let's just go back to the common room. Ginny Weasley isn't worth any of these problems." They began to walk away but Cam shook his head and followed them.

"I'm a guy, I always was a guy and always will be. If you can't accept that, I don't care about your approval. But keep in mind, I'm Ron's brother and Harry's friend." Malfoy began to look interested and Blaise kept his eyebrow upturned with curiousity.

"There has to be something in it for you though, huh?" Malfoy questioned.

"Keep Hermione Granger away from me, distract her so her grades go down. That way, you'll be the top wizard in our class again and she's out of my hair. In return, I can give you information about Harry and Ron." Cam said with a smirk. Blaise smiled and clapped him on the back.

"There we go, there's our man. I guess not all the Weasleys are worthless." They continued walking and Cam was back in class while the bell was ringing. Severus Snape, after all the issues of the day, seemed like the easiest thing he could go through.

XXX

The tears were falling slowly and freely down her face as she sat in the Room of Requirement, there were just tissue boxes everywhere and stuffed animals and pillows with ice cream in a freezer and chocolate in the crates around the room. Everything a grieving teenage girl could ever need was in the room. How could Cameron do this to her? No, how could Ginny do this to her? This wasn't something Ginny would do, it seemed like since she had changed into Cam, he became a different person. Hermione had been questioning her sexuality ever since her third year, when she really got to know Ginny Weasley and began to develop feelings for the spunky and carefree Weasley girl, then those thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind when she suddenly realized that a person is a person no matter what the gender is. Then, she was fine with loving anyone she would ever love, no matter the gender. But that was before her best friend betrayed her, and went to Spencer… or Skylar as she was now being called.

How could Ginny just have abandoned her like that? Didn't she care about how Hermione was going to take it? There was suddenly a knock at the door and Hermione looked up, sniffling. Not many other people knew about the room. And usually people couldn't come in while another person was in there.

"Who's there?" She said loudly.

"Draco Malfoy." Was the answer and he sounded kind of sobby. She got up and opened the door, the room stayed the way it was.

"Malfoy? What's going on?" Instead of the immense hatred she felt towards the boy, she couldn't help but feel sympathy towards the amount of tears he was shedding, especially because he had such a tough exterior usually.

"She's gone… it's like she never cared about me to begin with." It was clear he was talking about Pansy, another girl that Hermione hated. Hermione soon had him in a hug to console him and his tears soon soaked her robes. "The only answer to this is death… Hermione, can you please do the curse and save me from these feelings?" He looked up at her, the tears glistening.

She pushed him aside, into the sea of stuffed animals and stood up to face one of the walls.

"Draco, you know I can't do that. I can give you advice and help you out. Be almost like a friend to you until you feel better, but I can't kill you. Five years from now, when you look back on this, you'll understand that this isn't a huge deal and you'll be happy I didn't let you die." Hermione watched as he took her words in.

"I understand… do you usually have this period free? We could meet everyday during this period if you could. Hermione, I know I've always been a dick towards you before, but on the inside I've just been crying for help. I'm sorry for our past, I'd like to put it behind us… could we?" He asked her. (A/N- I know they have a different schedule daily, but it's going to be easier to keep track of if they just have the same one everyday)

"I could use a friend too right now. Of course I'll help you." Hermione answered, without answering his question. "My life's been kind of tough recently." The bell suddenly rang above her and she tried to collect herself before her next class.

"It's the stuff with Ginny Weasley, isn't it?" Came Draco's voice from behind her.

"Just meet me in her tomorrow at this time, and don't mention it to anyone. I won't tell anyone we're meeting, and everything that is said between us stays in the room." Hermione answered with answering him. "But I have to get to class." She pushed passed him and opened the door to get to her next class and every single one after that. She thought of Draco a few times, but didn't consider why he'd chose her to talk to over all people. She was just happy she could have a secret friend she could count on, even if he was her own enemy. Suddenly, it was dinner and her last class of the day had ended. Hermione was seated with Harry and Ron while Cam was thankfully sitting down the table from them with Neville and a kid or two from his own grade.

"Today must've been rough." Harry said out loud to her. Hermione nodded and played with her food instead of eating it. Ron was busy with his own face in his dish. "It'll get easier." Hermione wanted to tell him that he didn't understand the extent of her feelings. She wanted to confide in him for how long and how much she had loved Ginny Weasley and how much Cameron Weasley had broken her heart after becoming a totally new person, but she kept her mouth shut. Instead, she looked towards the other tables, her gaze resting on Draco, who still didn't look back on track. He was playing with his food too and remained distant from his friends. Then, she looked at Skylar… popular Skylar Thomson, who everyone loved. They loved her more now than they had when he was Spencer Thomson.

She got up and left the table to go to the library and start her homework. That was the only place she now felt at home. The Common Room had Cam and her dorms had all the girls in her year she couldn't stand who would, no doubt, be gossiping about Cam. Harry and Ron also didn't spend much time in the library so she wouldn't have to worry about running into them, to be honest, she didn't feel up to talking to them about her feelings. After writing an essay about how muggle terrorism affected the wizarding world, and beginning another on how wizarding problems affected the muggle world, footsteps could be heard. She looked at her watch and saw it was eight. The curfew wasn't until nine, and since she was a prefect, her curfew was ten. The table she was at was one in the corner and hardly ever seen.

"Hermione… hey." A voice came and she looked up with a smile.

"I've been waiting to talk with you."


End file.
